


From Eden, To Eden

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 尹净汉如释重负地跪了下来，靠着书桌大口地喘气。他知道，他该庆幸。倘若金珉奎方才失去了理性，那么他很可能会在此标记自己。要是运气不好，他甚至可能会因此怀孕，只能放弃卫队的工作，提心吊胆地等着孩子降临。但这些都没有发生。金珉奎放过了他，也放过了那个未来——想到这里，他感到了一阵空虚。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

金珉奎在十八岁时分化成了Alpha。对于分化而言，这个年纪已经有些晚了。

“人总会长大的。”洪知秀安慰过他。“有人会成为亚当，就有人会成为夏娃。”

“我不想长大。”金珉奎闷闷不乐地掰着手指。“人不分化不行吗？”

“但人还要繁衍啊。”年长的青年无奈地笑。“再不繁衍的话，人类就灭绝了。”

大战爆发在五十年前。第三次世界大战，教科书上这么叫它——但人们还是以大战一言蔽之，因为世界俨然已是个过时的词。核战争杀死了全球的半数人类，抹去了更多的动物与植被。异常气候招致了重重天灾，令辉煌一时的人类文明迅速倒退。

据说在大战开始之前，繁衍是件相当简单的事情。女性一旦发育成熟，便可经由交配受精怀孕。然而辐射令许多人丧失了生育能力，也令战后十年的生育率几乎趋近于零。好在这些新生儿们不知受了什么影响，竟然进化出了一套新的性别体系——传统的男女分别仍然存在，但却与生育繁衍没了关系。

“现在的人类有三种性别——Alpha，Beta，与Omega。”学校老师这么告诉他们，“Omega取代了过去的女性，拥有着孕育后代的能力。他们发育成熟之后会定期发情，用费洛蒙吸引Alpha与其结为伴侣。”

教室里传来了一阵会意的窃笑。它是在孩童之间传递的暗语，象征自己对成人的秘密心知肚明。但独独这一次，金珉奎觉得自己被排除在外了。并不是说他对发情期一无所知，而是他不知道同龄人们在笑什么——好像Omega是某种淫荡的怪物，毕生使命便是引诱Alpha上钩交媾。

“安静，安静！”老师敲了敲桌子。“这有什么好笑的？任何人都可能会分化成Omega，别以为你们自己就能幸免了。”

“再说了，Omega是个光荣的性别。”她严肃地说，“虽然Omega和Beta都有生殖腔，但Omega的生育能力却远比Beta强。要是没有Omega，那人类注定会灭绝——”

“想想你们身边的Omega。”她说，“他们跟常人有什么区别吗？”

金珉奎想起了尹净汉。所有人都想起了尹净汉。

尹净汉是镇上最好看的Omega。他是个纤细而白皙青年，留着一头淡金的长发，在脑后低低地束起了马尾。那发丝轻盈而又柔软，如同在秋阳下摇曳的麦穗。

金珉奎喜欢他的头发。一有机会他就会伸出手来，或是拨开青年眼前的刘海，或是别起青年耳畔的鬓发。

“怎么。”尹净汉疑惑地问。“我头上有东西吗？”

“没了。”金珉奎撒谎，“我替你取下来了。”

尹净汉比他要大两岁，去年便已从学校毕业。他本来打算去育儿所工作，但崔胜澈却坚持要让他去卫队。这倒不是因为尹净汉有多么强壮——尽管他的运动神经相当发达，但体力在卫队里却只能垫底。

崔胜澈也没打算让他动武。“让他带小孩太可惜了。”他说，“那小子可是天生的军师，从小就是一肚子坏水。”

“不是，哥……”金珉奎蹙起了眉头。“你就不怕净汉哥受伤吗？”

“不啊？”崔胜澈有些困惑。“我会照顾好他的。”

尹净汉还尚未被人标记，但全镇都默认他会成为崔胜澈的伴侣。这似乎是什么约定俗成的规矩：只有最美貌的Omega才能配上最强大的Alpha，只有最强大的Alpha才配标记最美貌的Omega。而这里最强的Alpha无疑便是崔胜澈了——他一毕业便当了卫队的队长，率领青壮年们对付来犯的外敌。所有人都很清楚，他迟早会成为小镇的领袖，带领他们在此繁衍生息。

“知道吗珉奎？”权顺荣鬼鬼祟祟地告诉他。“胜澈哥和净汉哥还没做过呢。”

“真的？”金珉奎有些吃惊。“他们不是早就分化了么。”

“但净汉哥一直在吃抑制剂啊。”权顺荣撇了撇嘴，“要是他跟胜澈哥做过的话，直接去找他帮忙就好了呀。”

“……那不是很难受吗？”金珉奎想起了教科书的教导。抑制剂能阻断信息素向外散发，但无法抑制情欲对肉体的侵噬。

“不知道……”年轻的Alpha挠了挠头。“但净汉哥还没被标记，不吃抑制剂会出事的吧。”

“你要做好心理准备啊——”他拍了拍金珉奎的肩。“不过要我来看，你肯定也是Alpha啦。”

金珉奎对这个结论可不怎么笃定。他个子生得很高，五官也挺拔英俊，可性格却甜蜜得有些傻气，爱好也都是些不那么Alpha的东西：烹饪，缝纫，甚至哼着小曲打扫卫生。

“这也不算Omega的特长了。”徐明浩安慰他。“你没吃过净汉哥做的饭吧？”

他问徐明浩是怎么知道的，徐明浩说是因为他现在还活着。

“而且Omega也没什么不好啊。”身为Beta的好友拨了拨额发。“怎么了，你歧视Omega？”

不是。当然不是——但金珉奎想象不到那样的自己。他个头太壮了，又笨手笨脚的，比起一个令人垂涎的尤物，更像是一条憨头憨脑的大狗。

有次他梦见自己怀了孕，肚子高高地膨胀起来，在体内耸起了一座小山。梦里的他冲镜子打量着自己，感觉那模样简直像是某种异形。他的身体被破坏了，尊严也被否定了，胎儿吞噬了他的自我，令他成为了一尊畸形的容器。

金珉奎在梦中发起了疯。他急匆匆地跑向医院，想让医生取出腹中的胎儿。然而腹部却在途中越涨越大，像要引发一场血肉模糊的爆炸——幸而就在此刻，梦境戛然而止。他满身冷汗地坐起身来，掀开T恤看向了自己的肚子。

“不是，你真梦到你怀孕了？”崔胜澈笑得拍桌子，“呀，哪有你这么大个的Omega啊！”

“净汉哥也不矮呀！”金珉奎据理力争。“再说还有woozi哥呢，也不是所有Alpha都高啊！”

“……你活腻了？”李知勋眯起了眼睛。“呀金珉奎，你过来一下。”

“行了行了，你别吓他了。”崔胜澈举起了烧酒。“来珉奎，我们干杯——”

“放心吧小子。”他揉了揉男生的脑袋。“哥跟你保证，你绝对是Alpha。”

金珉奎有些闷闷不乐，但又感到了隐秘的喜悦。他被认可了，他被接纳了，他完美地融入了Alpha们的酒席——就如同崔胜澈杯中的烧酒，或者李知勋臂上的肌肉。

但这种念头也叫他害怕。万一他没有分化成Alpha，而真的成了Omega呢？他无法想象某个Alpha会标记自己——李知勋，权顺荣，文俊辉或者全圆佑——又或者比这更糟：他分化成了Alpha，却又无法真正地融入Alpha。

“繁衍。都是为了繁衍……”他不满地撇了撇嘴。“不过哥，你说的那是谁啊？什么亚……娃？”

“亚当，还有夏娃。”洪知秀纠正道。他来自于某个遥远的城邦，那里比小镇发达许多，还保留了战前的宗教信仰。

“他们是世上最初的男女，也是后世一切人类的始祖。上帝按自己的模样创造了他们，令他们管理名为伊甸园的乐土。伊甸园四季如春，五谷丰登，地上撒满了金子、珍珠、还有玛瑙。”

“亚当与夏娃赤身裸体，过着无忧无虑的生活，直到某天夏娃受了路西法的引诱，带亚当食用了智慧之树的禁果。禁果令他们明白了善恶，并为自己的裸体感到了羞耻。”

“上帝将两人逐出了伊甸，并为他们下达了诅咒。男子需要辛苦劳作，才能勉强令自己糊口。女子则需要受制于丈夫，并且在生产中经受巨大的痛楚。”

金珉奎觉得莫名其妙。

“裸体有什么好羞耻的？”他不可思议地看着青年。“就是没穿衣服而已啊。”

“不只是因为裸体而已。”洪知秀想了想。“之前他们不知道男女有别，所以才能像那样袒呈相见。然而禁果给了他们智慧，让他们知道了自己不是同类——”

“他们发现了自己的天真。”青年啜了口咖啡，“我想，这才是叫他们羞耻的事。”

他的同龄人已经陆续分化了。在分化开始之前，他们总能毫无间隙地玩在一起，踢足球，打游戏，追打着跑过整个走廊，毫不顾忌地拳脚打踢。但甫一分化，这种友谊便被撕裂了——Alpha们结成了自己的团体，而Omega们也自然地聚到了一起。Beta倒是能与他们友好相处，但也自觉地和两者保持了距离。

金珉奎因为久不分化，同级的两个朋友都是Beta。有一次他忍不住向他们抱怨，说这种按性别划分的团体实在太傻。

“干嘛搞得那么夸张啊。”他不满地撇了撇嘴。“除了性别什么都没变啊。”

“这也是他们的本能嘛。”李硕珉安慰他。“他们只要一闻到彼此的信息素，就会把对方当成那个的对象了。”

“那个？”男生嗤之以鼻。“你说哪个。”

“哎咦，你懂的嘛——”李硕珉耸起了眉头，用手肘捅了捅他的胸口。

交配。标记。结为伴侣。这些词汇仿佛来自另一个世界，令尚未成年的男孩们有口难言。但其实在学校里，已经有了几对标记过的伴侣。比如夫胜宽和崔韩率，其实比他们还要低一届。

金珉奎听说了他们的故事。他们两人乃是邻居，夫胜宽第一次发情，便碰上崔韩率来还他习题。他替Omega缓解了情欲，并在对方颈上落下了永恒的标记。

“不觉得后悔吗？”金珉奎问年轻的Alpha。“你们标记也太早了吧。”

“也还好吧。”崔韩率不以为然。“我早就知道会跟他在一起了。”

“为什么？”金珉奎好奇。“你知道他会分化成Omega吗？”

“怎么可能。”男生似乎觉得好笑。“他分化成什么我都无所谓——”

“我要的是胜宽，不是什么Omega。”

这句话给金珉奎带来了极大的震撼。仔细一想，战前的人们便是如此——他们可以自由地恋爱，可以自由地交媾，可以拥有基于自我的爱情，而不会成为信息素的奴隶。

我要的是珉奎。他渴望着这句话。

十八岁生日一过，他便以令人吃惊的速度长高了。原本他的个子便算不上矮，此刻更是高得突兀了起来。每次进门他都要把头低下来，以免让自己的脑袋撞到门框上。膝盖在夜里泛着阵痛，让他常常辗转反侧。

与此同时，他的饭量也变大了。母亲做的便当份量已经不小，却连下午的课都撑不过去。一放学他便如离弦之箭，只为冲回家去给自己煮面。

有天面煮到一半，尹净汉忽然来了。“伯母？”他叩着门。“伯母，你在家么？”

金珉奎此时正尝着拉面浓淡，听了便在围裙上抹了抹手，走去玄关给他开了门。时值初夏，天气已经热了起来。尹净汉的前发被汗水打湿，一绺一绺地贴在额边。

“啊，是珉奎呀。”他意外地看向了门里。“你这么早就放学啦？”

“哥。”金珉奎让他进了门。“找我妈有事吗？”

“喏——卫队的通知。”尹净汉递给了他一张告示。“最近形势有点紧张，你们晚上最好别出门了。”

金珉奎扫了一眼上面的文字。说是自然灾害接二连三，害得不少难民流离失所。希望镇上的居民多加留意，入睡之前记得把门窗锁好。

“没事吧，哥。”男生担忧地放下了通知。“昨晚又听见枪声了。”

“没事。就是几个小毛贼，听见鸣枪就吓跑了。”青年说着俯下身来，借着他们的矮柜整理纸张。“怕的就是那些武装游匪——他们到处烧杀抢掠，好几个聚落都被毁了。”

金珉奎其实没在听他讲话。尹净汉的T恤领口过大，一低头便泄出了大片肌肤。

Omega都这么白的吗？他瞥了眼玄关的镜子，又懊恼地把头转开了。

“哇啊，好香。”尹净汉直起了腰来。“你煮拉面了？”

“嗯。你吃吗？”男生想起了锅里的面汤。“等下啊，我给你盛一碗吧。”

“一口就好。”尹净汉随他走进了门。“我就是跑太久了，稍微有点饿了。”

金珉奎尝了尝味道，夹了一筷子面起来，就着锅盖送给了尹净汉。而尹净汉来了个囫囵吞枣，把嘴塞了个满满当当。

金珉奎看着觉得好笑，伸手替他捋开了汗湿的刘海。只见青年温顺地垂着视线，被灿烂的阳光洇染了睫毛。

“哥。”

“嗯？”尹净汉鼓着脸颊看他。

“你嘴上有酱汁——”金珉奎说着伸出手来，用大拇指抹过了他的下唇。那触感湿润并且柔软，颜色仿佛绯色的花瓣。

在那天晚上，他第一次梦见了尹净汉。内容倒和白日没有区别，无非是匆忙地赶回家里，系上围裙给自己煮面，然而快感却如潮水般袭来，令他煮面煮得心不在焉。

金珉奎解下围裙，看向了他身下的青年——只见尹净汉含着他的性器，脸颊被那物什给塞变了形。然而他仍是美丽的，湿润的嘴唇在吞吐下格外嫣红，紧阖的睫毛则随着动作规律翕动。金珉奎的小腹有一股热流涌过，扶着他的后脑开始了蛮横的动作。

尹净汉并没有试图抵抗。他扬起了漂亮的脸蛋，顺从地接纳着这场进犯。金珉奎忽然一时兴起，伸手解开了他脑后的马尾——金发挣脱了发圈的禁锢，沸沸扬扬地挡在了眼前。青年只得把鬓发别到耳后，怪罪地冲他抬起了视线。

金珉奎在那一刻抵达了高潮。他用最后的清明拔出了性器，却悉数射上了尹净汉的脸庞。长发的青年愣了一愣，这才揶揄地勾起了嘴角——

金珉奎心口一紧。只见他伸出舌尖，舐走了嘴边的残液。

半夜三点，金珉奎翻身下床。他把自己反锁在卫生间里，满头大汗地洗着内衣。黏腻的液体早被水流冲尽，他却依然继续着神经质的搓洗。完了。全完了——他是个混账，是个变态，是个卑劣下流的色情狂。他变成了别的人。他不是他自己了。

“珉奎？”母亲在外面敲门。“大半夜的，你干嘛啊？”

金珉奎停下了冲洗的手。他关上了龙头，过去把门打开了。

“妈……”他说：

“我分化了。”


	2. Chapter 2

崔胜澈是被他们抬回来的。他死死地咬着嘴唇，脸色煞白得像张揉皱的纸。

“被伏击了。”全圆佑气喘吁吁地抹了把汗，眼镜上沾着星星点点的血渍。“那群游匪。”

崔胜澈在担架上呻吟辗转。尹净汉故作镇定地蹲下身来，掀开他的衣服去替伤口消毒。男人痛苦地皱起了脸，看见了尹净汉颤抖的手腕。

“你是对的。”他喘着气说。

“……什么？”

“标记的事。”崔胜澈艰难地勾起了嘴角。“我要是已经标记了你，那现在不就糟了么。”

尹净汉怔了一怔，好一会才理解了他的意思。伴侣种下的标记会终生持续，哪怕Alpha离开抑或死亡，Omega也会保持着对他们的渴望。在某些医学程度较高的城邦，失偶的Omega可以接受绝育手术，否则就得一直忍受这种无望的渴求，直到衰老的身体停止散发激素。

但小镇里没有这种条件。哪怕有这个条件，也不会有人理解——崔胜澈估计也是想到这个，所以才会冒出这种发言。

“……说什么呢。”尹净汉动了动喉结。“这又不是致命伤。”

纱布敷上血肉模糊的伤口，让崔胜澈倒抽了一口冷气。“下一次就致命了吧。”他说，“他们人数比我们多多了。”

尹净汉假装听不出他的绝望。“无所谓。”他用轻描淡写的语气说。“每天都是末日嘛，难道你还没习惯吗。”

崔胜澈从鼻子里哼了一哼，听起来像是道无望的笑声。“这次要是真的呢？”他问，“要是这一次，我保护不了你们呢？”

尹净汉停下手来，注视着面前的男人。崔胜澈的眼睛异常明亮，让他想起了超新星的爆发。

“没事的，胜澈呀——”他柔声说着，俯下身来拨开了崔胜澈的刘海。

“我们会保护你的，不管发生了什么。”

还没分化的时候，崔胜澈就是个典型的Alpha了。他会活泼外向，胸有成竹，一直是同龄人中的领导，并会在闯祸时为他们担责。坚强，可靠，勇敢，强大——人们轻易地给他划上了标签，而崔胜澈也自豪于这些标签。

但尹净汉知道他不是这样。至少不完全是这样。在他们年纪尚小的时候，两人一直在争夺群体的主导权。尹净汉随出身于此的父母搬来小镇，靠他的机灵迅速收割了人们的喜爱。崔胜澈因此看他百般不顺，最后找了借口和他打一架。

尹净汉的体力不大好，但反射神经却并不差。崔胜澈虽然很有战术思维，但还是因一记暗算输给了他。尹净汉倒也没对他下手太重，可他却呻吟着蜷缩了起来。

“……怎么了。”他俯视着脚下的男生。“你哭了？”

后来他们逐渐熟悉起来，尹净汉才真正了解了他。了解了崔胜澈有他自己的恐惧，也了解了世上没有天生的强大。但这话他没有跟崔胜澈讲——因为他已经分化成了Alpha。

“你打算什么时候让我标记你？”崔胜澈这么问他。那时他正枕在尹净汉的腿上，懒洋洋地让后者给他梳理头发。

“什么啊。”尹净汉当他在开玩笑。“镇长又在问你了？”

“没啊。”崔胜澈莫名其妙地转过了脸。“你都分化这么久了，没必要再吃抑制剂了吧。”

尹净汉的笑容悬在脸上，好一会才沉下了嘴角。自他分化之后，崔胜澈便与他亲密了许多——他会自然地把手放在他的腰间，或者开玩笑地去咬他的颈后，人们看了总是笑得意味深长，揶揄他们俩像是一对新婚夫妇。

尹净汉喜欢这种甜蜜的触碰。他喜欢崔胜澈逐渐锋利的下颚，喜欢他在肩上留下的齿痕，喜欢被他坚实的手臂环绕，以及他在自己身上留下的味道。但这对他而言并没有任何意义——就像小孩玩的过家家游戏，并不含有更深层次的感情。

“……你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢啊。”崔胜澈答得理所当然。“你不喜欢我吗？”

“如果我是Alpha呢？”尹净汉提醒他。“如果我是Alpha，你还会想跟我在一起吗？”

崔胜澈犹豫了片刻，似乎想起了他们针锋相对的样子。但旋即他便笑了起来，支起身来捋起了他的额发。

“假设这些干嘛。”他说，“你就是Omega啊？”

尹净汉拒绝了崔胜澈的标记。Alpha并没有理解他的用意，只当他是不想太早生育。

“没关系。我也不想那么早有小孩——”

“但你真不要我帮忙吗？”青年担忧地看着他。“光靠抑制剂的话，发情期会很难过吧。”

是很难过。的确很难过——每次发情他都在床上辗转，被过高的体温融化了大脑。发情的他没有具体的思维，只有模糊而简单的欲望。想要被拥抱，想要被填满，想要被温柔而蛮横地占有，想要被无情而慷慨地使用。

他会想起崔胜澈。但不是真实的崔胜澈，而是作为概念的崔胜澈。同时被想起的还有别人，李知勋，权顺荣，文俊辉或者全圆佑——只要是没有伴侣的Alpha，都会出现在他燥热的梦中。他们会架起尹净汉的双腿，俯身衔住他潮湿而空虚的后穴。这种淫秽的想象支配着他的脑海，直到发情期的尾声才会结束。

每次恢复理智他都觉得羞耻。倒不是为了他的想象，而是为了他的固执，为了他明明身为Omega，却又拒绝接受这个事实。Omega没什么不好的；Omega是个伟大的性别；假如没有Omega存在，那人类不出三代就会灭绝——如此等等，他全都倒背如流。但他就是没法答应崔胜澈，让他变成自己的所有者。 

“为什么？”洪知秀觉得好笑。“Omega有的特质你都有啊。”

“不是……”尹净汉懒洋洋地靠在沙发上。“我是能让自己做个Omega，但我不是个天生的Omega。”

洪知秀若有所思地看着他。

“呀。”尹净汉拍了拍沙发。“你在听我讲话吗？”

“我在听啊。”好友答道。“我就是在想，这话像是在哪听过一样——”

“啊。”他想了起来，“是珉奎呀。”

金珉奎比他们小两岁。尹净汉跟他住得很近，从小就跟他玩得很好。少年像是年幼的大型犬只，一见面就会亲热地跟他撒娇。

“净汉哥！”尹净汉回过头来，看见了男生笑出的虎牙。只见金珉奎来了个助跑冲刺，像树袋熊一样跳到了他的背上。

“啊——”尹净汉吃力地把他托了托。“珉古啊，你是不是又重了？”

“没有！”男生捶了捶他的肩膀，“哥你怎么老欺负我啊。”

尹净汉的确很爱欺负他。金珉奎如今仍未分化，故而还保留了孩童的天真。感觉就像养了一条热情的小狗，可以毫不顾忌地享受对方的喜爱。

“哥。”男生偎在他的耳边问。“你的信息素是什么味啊？”

“嗯……”尹净汉想了想，“好难描述啊。”

“总有个类似的味道吧。”金珉奎使劲在他耳边闻了闻。“吃的？是吃的吗？”

“就想着吃。”尹净汉失笑地放下了他。“我的味道真的不好形容……要不等分化了，你自己来闻吧。”

“什么呀。”少年不高兴地瘪起了嘴。“那我要是闻不到呢？”

那就更好了。

与其说他不希望金珉奎分化出性别，不如说不想让他意识到自己的性别。他希望所有人都能像金珉奎那样看待他，好像他就是他自己，一个爱捉弄人的哥而已。恋爱，标记，繁衍，家庭……这些渴望是真实存在的。可他没有臣服于渴望的自信，也没有能让自我退场的自信。他担心自己会一直处于这不上不下的境地——

无法做个Omega，也无法去做他自己。

崔胜澈伤势不轻，必须住院疗养。卫队除了他还有别的伤员，人数一下便减少了许多。与之迫近的还有游匪的威胁，尹净汉夜里睡得辗转反侧，不得不披上衣服去了哨岗。

“净汉哥？”李知勋有点意外。“你怎么来了。”

“来看看情况。”长发青年裹紧了大衣。“怎么样？要不我来换你吧。”

“我还行，白天睡过了。”小个子的Alpha道，“圆佑倒是累得够呛，现在去里面休息了。”

尹净汉瞥了眼休息室。单薄的青年打着地铺，留给他们一个蜷缩的背部。Alpha们也都是普通人类，并不见得就比别人强壮。但人们总是抱有不切实际的期望，希望他们更加强大、更加可靠，最好能够支撑起摇摇欲坠的世界，让末日后的废土重新回到正轨。

“是时候扩招了。”他叹了口气，“就凭现在这点人数，我们连群山猪都对付不了。”

“是啊……”李知勋叹了口气。“但就那么些青壮年，大部分人还是Beta。也不是说Beta不行吧，但他们老想把责任推给Alpha——”

“啊，对了。”青年忽然想起了什么。“我们还有珉奎啊。”

“什么？”尹净汉愣了愣。

“金珉奎。”李知勋说，“他分化了。”

自从游匪前来袭击，尹净汉便睡在了指挥部里。他回家也只是去拿换洗衣物，故而从来没有和金珉奎碰上过头。不过短短几个月，金珉奎便像变了一个人——他的个头蹿得比门板还高，肩膀也比之前宽了不少，原先他的体格还有些单薄，此时也迅速地附上了肌肉。他进门时尹净汉甚至怔了下来，以为面前是某个陌生的青年。

或许这么说还不准确。他像是一个陌生的Alpha——强壮，成熟，运筹帷幄，意气风发。

不过他一开口就露馅了。“……大家好。”青年害羞地低下了头。“我是从今天加入的金珉奎……”

“呀，你讲话怎么还嘟嘟囔囔的啊。”权顺荣逗他，“大声点啊，你不是个Alpha吗？”

“干嘛啊哥！”金珉奎瞪大了眼睛抗议。“我讲话一直都这样吧！”

所有人都笑了起来，于是尹净汉也跟着笑了。金珉奎对上他的视线，又有些羞涩地露出了虎牙。

没关系。尹净汉暗自松了口气。金珉奎还是金珉奎，并没有因为分化而改变性情。只不过是多了一个Alpha同僚而已——对尹净汉来说，这不该是什么难题。

“哥。”

开完会后金珉奎叫住了他。尹净汉甫一回头，便撞上了他英俊得过分的脸。

“什么啊。”金珉奎嗅了一嗅，不由得咧开了嘴。“这有什么不好形容的——”

“不就是玫瑰吗？”他说，“玫瑰的香味。”

他的信息素并不浓郁。就连崔胜澈也只能说出那是花香，但具体是哪种香气则无法辨明。只有在发情期时，那味道才格外浓烈，像是晚夏时节的玫瑰花圃，散发着浓郁得几近淫靡的香味。他因这种印象而暗自不快，所以不愿说出自己的气味。可金珉奎却闻出了它的正体，尽管这还不在他的发情期里。

那天晚上，尹净汉又做梦了。梦和他发情时做的如出一辙，面孔模糊的Alpha攀上床来，不由分说地分开了他的双腿。尹净汉试图去分辨他的正体，但只看见了在腿间运作的脑袋。刘海全都胶在了脑后，露出了剃得方正的额角。尹净汉伸手去摸了一摸，于是那Alpha便抬起头来，用锐利的眼神刺向了他。

珉奎。

是金珉奎。

尹净汉顿时清醒了。他猛烈地挣扎起来，希望能从金珉奎身下逃开。然而男人伸手钳住了他的手腕，强行挤进了他意图合拢的双腿。宽厚的手掌探往尹净汉的身下，不由分说地将手指嵌入了他的后穴。

“哥。”金珉奎贪婪地嗅着他的脖颈。“你里面好湿啊。”

尹净汉下意识地打了个寒颤，身下却为之渗出了更多黏液。内壁贪婪地吮吸着Alpha的手指，迎合着它们漫不经心的搅动。金珉奎愉快地笑了起来，引来了尹净汉更激烈的抵抗。

“珉奎……！”尹净汉痛苦地咬住了下唇。“求你了——放开我……”

“为什么？”金珉奎撇了撇嘴。“这不是哥想要的吗？”

“那么浓的气味，我一闻就知道了。”青年轻轻地笑道，“哥很想要我吧。想要让我进去，想要被我标记……”

他说着抚上尹净汉的下腹，暗示性地按压着他的生殖腔。尹净汉已经咬紧了嘴唇，但仍然漏出了失神的呻吟。光是想象被他射在体内，便已经令他感到了臣服的快乐。他失去了对自己的主导权，但也因此卸去了权力的负担感。

“卫队里的大家会知道吗？”金珉奎用他惯常的、像蜂蜜般黏腻的声音道。“知道哥一边在指挥他们，一边幻想能吃到我的东西。俊辉哥，顺荣哥，知勋哥，圆佑哥，还有胜澈哥——”

“他们知道么？”他亲昵地蹭了蹭尹净汉的鼻子。“知道你会变成我的。”

不行。谁都可以，但你不行——尹净汉闭紧双眼，几乎要流下泪来。然而男人却俯下身子，温柔地啄了啄他的眼角。

“不要逃了，净汉哥。”金珉奎温柔地拂开了他的额发。他说：“你是逃不掉的。”

你是逃不掉的。你是为繁殖出生的动物，无法摆脱根植在基因里的本能。你渴望被强有力的臂膀怀抱，渴望被你孕育的孩童环绕，渴望全心全意地奉献自己，渴望与他人的生命融合在一起。性格，经历，特长，哲学——这些后天形成的自我意识，都无法抵御你先天拥有的动物本能。只要一个完美的Alpha出现在面前，你就会心甘情愿地为他抛弃一切。

你是逃不掉的。

你逃不掉。

尹净汉倏地惊醒了。指挥室里弥漫着馥郁的玫瑰香味，昭示着他发情期的提早到来。被情欲控制的身体酸软无力，他必须扶着墙才能勉强站立。

抑制剂在第二个抽屉里。不对。第三个抽屉——如果敌人在这时进犯，他要怎么抵御他们的袭击？水壶只剩下一点水了，他泼泼洒洒地倒了半杯。他刚进卫队时就有人反对，担心发情的他会成为队员累赘。但他从没出过这种状况，所以并没有把他们的话放在心上。一颗，两颗，三颗——晃着药片的手微微颤抖，一不小心就往外倒了太多。那时是胜澈怎么说服他们的？对了，他说他会负责的。

他会负责的。在这一刻，尹净汉才领会了他的意思。

数都没数，他就把那把药片吞了进去。他不知道这会带来什么危险，老实说，他也不在乎了。他希望这个剂量可以致命，可以杀死Omega以外的自己。他渴求着一个干脆的了断，能让他对其他的可能性彻底死心。

你还希冀什么呢？

在这样的世界里。

然后门被打开了——“哥。”金珉奎用肩膀撞开了门。“你要的资料送来了——”

啪嗒。厚重的纸张滑落在地，散落在了他们的脚下。

尹净汉茫然地望着门口的青年。他的眼神还很迷蒙，脸色泛着病态的潮红。金色的长发被睡得蓬乱，又被涔涔的冷汗黏在了颊边。如果他的外表还不足以说明现状，那么肆溢的信息素应该也说明了问题——金珉奎明显察觉了他的情欲，吃惊地冲着尹净汉瞪圆了眼睛。

来吧。走开。拥抱我。别管我。我会给你一切。我会毁掉一切。让我成为你的爱人，成为你的伴侣，成为你孩子的母亲——让我成为你的敌人，成为你的噩梦，成为你终生的酷刑。

他不知道自己想说什么，只是叫出了青年的姓名。

“珉奎啊……”

听见他嘶哑的呼唤，青年猛地回过了神。只见他踉跄地往后退了几步，随即踩着满地的纸张逃下了楼。脚步声仓皇地轧过楼梯，仿佛背后有一只嗜血的怪兽。

尹净汉如释重负地跪了下来，靠着书桌大口地喘气。他知道，他该庆幸。倘若金珉奎方才失去了理性，那么他很可能会在此标记自己。要是运气不好，他甚至可能会因此怀孕，只能放弃卫队的工作，提心吊胆地等着孩子降临。

但这些都没有发生。金珉奎放过了他，也放过了那个未来——

想到这里，他感到了一阵空虚。


	3. Chapter 3

金珉奎去医院看崔胜澈。队长还不能下床走动，但精神看起来还挺不错。

“呀金珉奎，你是施了什么肥啊？”崔胜澈倚在床头嚷嚷。“跟哥说实话，你是不是有两米啦？”

“没有啊！”金珉奎委屈，“我还不到一米九！”

“还不到……”崔胜澈失笑地摇了摇头，“怎么样，卫队的活还习惯吗？”

“听说你上周还立功了啊？”他笑着拍了拍青年的肩膀。“了不起啊，竟然单枪匹马就把游匪赶跑了。”

“也就是几个人而已……”金珉奎不好意思。“还是净汉哥指挥得好，知道要先耗掉他们的弹药。”

崔胜澈的笑容黯淡了下来。他随意地转开了视线，望向了病房窗外的阳光。

“还好吗？”他问。“尹净汉。”

他很好。至少比金珉奎想象得好——他还以为对方会无视自己，或者刻意地跟他保持距离。但尹净汉对待他的方式始终如一，仿佛从未差点被他扑倒标记。非要说的话，尹净汉似乎不怎么看他了，哪怕对上了自己的视线，他也会迅速地转过眼睛。

但金珉奎宁愿相信，这是自己杜撰出的事情。

“好着呢。”他回答崔胜澈，“净汉哥老是提起你，说如果你在就好了。”

“快点养好伤回来吧。”金珉奎瘪了嘴嘟囔。“没有你撒娇，我们都不习惯了。”

崔胜澈低头笑了笑，不知为何笑得有些哀伤。他揉了揉金珉奎的脑袋，隔着蓬乱的刘海朝他看了过来。

“珉奎啊。”他说，“以后卫队就交给你们了。”

医生说他伤到了关节，哪怕痊愈之后也恢复不了原来的状态。不但如此他还得多加留意，任何激烈的活动都可能引起复发。

“你还可以指挥我们啊！”金珉奎争辩，“净汉哥不就是这样吗——”

“啊，对了。”崔胜澈给他看了自己下腹的伤口。“医生还说，这道伤说不定对生育有影响。”

金珉奎愣了一愣。“你是说……”

“说不定而已啦。”崔胜澈笑得像个没事人。“但这样的话，对净汉不大公平嘛。”

“什么叫不大公平——”金珉奎茫然地张开了嘴。“哥……你要放弃净汉哥……？”

崔胜澈又把视线转向了窗外。明朗的阳光穿透睫毛，令他蹙起了浓深的眉头。

“我之前一直挺纳闷的。为什么他宁愿吃抑制剂，也不愿意让我标记……”

“可能他早就知道了。”青年笑笑，“知道我没法保护他。”

金珉奎怔怔地看着他。自他有记忆开始，崔胜澈就是他们所有人的哥哥。他似乎一直都那么神通广大，无论什么问题都不在话下。但现在他发现了，原来崔胜澈也会害怕，恐怕这些年里他一直害怕。

金珉奎以为自己是个失格的Alpha。但如此看来，世上或许就没有合格的Alpha。

“不是，哥……”金珉奎听见了自己的声音。没有慰藉，也没有愤怒，有的只是不明就里的茫然，以及无法驱散的困惑。

“你说这些做什么——”他问。“公平不公平的，不该让净汉哥决定么？”

先头的几波袭击似乎只是试探。等游匪摸清了他们的底细，便一次比一次地肆无忌惮。

“先下手为强。”尹净汉冷静地说，“不能坐以待毙了。”

“顺荣上次锁定了他们的营地。我们今晚从后山包抄过去，烧掉他们的粮食与武器。”他在地图上画出了一道弧，“知勋，你们几个打头阵。干粮，武器，汽油，这些全都不要放过。小心不要闹出太大动静，一旦起火就立马离开那里。”

“其他人都在后山埋伏，以防出现问题好去接应。顺便再留几个人在这防守——”尹净汉叉着腰随意地点名。“你，你，你……还有你。”

金珉奎对上了他的视线。尹净汉顿了一顿，又把眼睛转开了。

那天夜里，金珉奎去了指挥室。自从那件事发生之后，指挥室的门便总是关着的。

“请进。”尹净汉从桌前抬起了头。“……啊，是珉奎啊。”

“怎么了。”他重新低头处理文件。“来找我兴师问罪了？”

金珉奎紧板着脸。他问：“为什么不让我去先头部队？”

“你做事太毛躁了。”尹净汉头也不抬地说。“这次任务事关重大。万一你搞砸了，我们就完蛋了。”

“哥怎么知道我会搞砸？”金珉奎不服气。“你就那么不相信我吗？”

倘若是平时的尹净汉，一定会好言好语地安慰他。哎一古说什么哪，我们珉古是最好的呀，一边说一边捏他的脸颊，或是安慰性地捋顺他的头发。然后他会勉强地接受这个解释，一面抱怨一面埋头撒娇。

但尹净汉没这么做。他面无表情地签完了字，在桌上把文件整了一整。

“没错。”他说，“我不信任你。”

“……为什么？”金珉奎本能地愤怒了起来。他想狠狠地蹂躏那绯红的双唇，让他卸下这幅趾高气昂的样子。他想征服他，驾凌他，标记他——

尹净汉深深地叹了口气。他问：“你是不是跟胜澈打架了？”

金珉奎一愣。

“……什么？”

“护士跟我告状了。”青年直视着他的眼睛。“不说他是看着你长大的哥哥，他也是个正在疗伤的病人……无论是有多大的矛盾，你都不该对他动手的。”

“情绪冲动是Alpha常有的问题。”尹净汉平静地说，“在你学会处理之前，我不能让你上前线。”

金珉奎的气忽然全都消了。不是接纳了他的解释，而是突然感到了疲惫。他挫败地蹲下了身来，把头埋进了自己的手掌。

“我没……”他道，“……我没有打他。”

“……护士说你拽着他的领子，整个人都扑到他身上了。”尹净汉顿了顿。“珉奎……”

“你们都说什么了？”

“他肯定会理解的。”那天崔胜澈这么回答了他，“而且有些事情，光凭我们也没法决定。”

“为什么……？”金珉奎觉得嘴唇发干。“这是你们的事情，为什么不能你们决定——”

“因为净汉是个Omega。”崔胜澈平静地望着他。“假如我没法再做Alpha，他也还是得做Omega。”

Omega是个光荣的性别。虽然Omega和Beta都有生殖腔，但Omega的生育能力却远比Beta强。要是没有Omega，那人类注定会灭绝——

所以尹净汉必须被人标记。必须和人结为伴侣。必须一个接一个地繁衍后代，指望他们能挽救前人造成的废墟。他没有选择。他只有职责。

等金珉奎回过神来，他已经拽住了崔胜澈的领子。喉咙隐隐发紧，令他难以发出声音。

“你怎么能——怎么能这么说净汉哥……”

“难道他的想法都无所谓吗？”他提高了嗓音。“难道对哥来说，他就只是个工具而已吗？！”

崔胜澈坦然地迎接了他的瞪视。他的眼睛很亮，但并没有泪光。

“不是。”他说，“我是不会这么看他的——”

“但那小子喜欢孩子啊。”崔胜澈自嘲地笑了。“我，没有权利剥夺他的人生。”

作为Omega的人生。

金珉奎从来没有想过这件事。他以为性别只不过是一个外部身份，却不想它会融入人的血肉，像这样改变他们对人生的选择。同样他也没有想过，人类原来是没有自由可言的。你不过是画面里的一笔颜料，或者文章里的一个字母，就像一枚被设计了用途的齿轮，载着千疮百孔的时代轧过泥泞的沼泽。

这片沼泽前面有什么？显然什么东西都没有。但他们依旧无法逃避这命运，因为文明的战车就是这么运作的。

他仍然拽着崔胜澈的领子，力道却渐渐地弱了下来。他深深地俯下脸庞，用牙齿咬紧了自己的下唇。听见响动的护士走进了病房——但金珉奎却依旧没有起身。他不能在人前流泪，所以他并没有起身。

“对不起，净汉哥——”他在手掌里喃喃自语。“我，不能告诉你我们说了什么。”

尹净汉顿了一顿，从桌前站起了起来。他走向了门口的青年，在他面前蹲下了身子。

“珉奎啊。”他温柔地问，“胜澈是不是说，他打算放弃我了？”

金珉奎缓缓地放下了手。他看向了面前的尹净汉，发现他仍在平静地笑着。

“……你知道了？”

“他都跟我说了。”青年淡淡道，“不过没关系的——”

“我也没想让他标记我。”

金珉奎缓慢地消化着这一事实。“可是……你们……”

“那是大家一厢情愿罢了。”尹净汉叹了口气。“胜澈也不喜欢我啊。他只是觉得自己有责任标记我，因为大家都说我该做他的Omega。”

“但……但你们很亲热啊！”金珉奎瞪圆了眼睛，“不是哥——你们原来没在交往吗？”

“那都是本能啊。”尹净汉觉得好笑，“他喜欢过来缠我，我也喜欢过去粘他。我觉得他很可爱，但我觉得你们所有人都很可爱……”

“这你应该能懂吧？”

他说：“毕竟你不也想上我嘛。”

金珉奎凝视着那对琥珀色的瞳眸。他缓慢地眨了眨眼，试图理解尹净汉的话。

“没关系啦珉奎。”尹净汉被他的表情逗笑了。“我也挺想睡你的——”

“要不是上次你走了，我估计就对你下手了。”

金珉奎张口结舌。他真的知道他在说什么吗？他真的是他话里的那个意思吗？他甚至都来不及感到害臊，只是为自己听到的坦白感到了堂皇。

“不过不是因为我喜欢你。”青年话锋一转。“我是很喜欢你啦，所有孩子我都喜欢——”

“俊辉，顺荣，知勋，圆佑。”他扳着指头数道，“你们都是我珍贵的弟弟。当然还有胜澈那小子——知秀，硕珉，和其他的Beta。”

“要怪就怪你发育太好了吧。”尹净汉说着，伸手挠了挠他的下巴。“话说在前头，你可别太臭屁了。”

金珉奎还是很困惑。

“哥……你是说你想睡我，但你不喜欢我？”

“没错。”尹净汉撑着膝盖站了起来。“这有什么问题吗？”

“当——当然有了！”金珉奎追着他走上了阳台。“想和人睡不就是喜欢他吗？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“不是——”

“那不就得了。”

金珉奎语噎。他觉得自己好像被骗了，但又说不上来是哪被骗了。夜风拂过了尹净汉的长发，仿佛吹散了金色的月光。

“你说的那种喜欢只是欲望罢了。”尹净汉淡淡道，“哪怕我讨厌你讨厌得要命，可能也还是想跟你上床。”

“不过珉奎啊，我是真的挺喜欢你的。你明白吧？是那种哥哥对弟弟的喜欢。”他伸手摸了摸少年的头发。“我不想把你当成Alpha。而且，我也不想被你当成Omega。”

金珉奎怔怔地凝视着他，只见青年别过了刘海，露出了明月般的脸庞。他的视线平静而坚定，远远地抛向了夜的彼方。

“啊。”他忽然捅了捅金珉奎的手臂。“你看——”

金珉奎随他所指的方向看去，只见山里冒出了滚滚的浓烟，隐约还能看见明亮的火光。那与他见惯的风景格格不入，一时令他看得有些恍惚。

是啊，为什么非得和平时一样呢？为什么Alpha就必须是Alpha，而Omega就必须是Omega呢？除了生理构造以外，他们并没有什么根本差异，而世间给他们的分工与职责，本就是所有人共同的责任。亚当和夏娃是可以留在伊甸园里的——知道这一点，他多少被拯救了。

金珉奎收回了火光上的视线，转身将头埋在了尹净汉的颈间。青年吃了一惊，侧过脸来试图看他。

“珉奎？你这是干嘛——”

“哥……”他可怜巴巴地开口了。

“……谢谢你。”

尹净汉眨了眨眼睛，徐徐地放松了身体。他在男生的怀里转过身来，回抱住了他宽厚的脊背。

“没事的。”尹净汉安慰性地拍着他。“别在乎他们说什么——”

“珉奎，你就是你啊。”

偷袭计划大获成功，让小镇暂时摆脱了侵扰。崔胜澈的伤势也好了起来，证明之前的忧虑只是虚惊一场。卫队的气氛因此松弛了许多，尹净汉张罗着开了场烤肉派对，以示对这段时间辛苦的奖赏。

“啊真是……这次真的太险了。”几杯下肚后权顺荣说，“胜澈哥受伤那天晚上，我还觉得铁定要完蛋了。”

“其实这事我们也有错，把责任都压到他身上了。”李知勋接口道。“以后大家都注意点，能分担就分担点吧。”

“呀。”他敲开了尹净汉偷烤肉的手。“哥你自己夹啊。”

“什么呀知勋尼……”尹净汉撇了撇嘴，转身去找了金珉奎。“珉奎啊，那块好了吗？”

“哪块？”金珉奎专心地翻着烤肉。“啊，好了——”

他顺手夹起了烤熟的肉片，用手护着送到了尹净汉嘴边。全圆佑在一旁见了，不动神色地垂下了眼睑。

“净汉哥——”他往嘴里叉了块肉。“你和胜澈哥，打算几时办婚礼？”

尹净汉顿了一顿，缓慢地咀嚼了起来。倒是金珉奎停下了烤夹，愕然地瞪向了对方。

“婚礼？什么婚礼。”

“哦，我也听说了！”文俊辉满嘴油光地搭话，“镇长今天讲的，说等胜澈哥出院就该给你们办婚礼了。”

“真的？哇大发。”权顺荣感慨，“镇上多久没有办过婚礼了？我也就记得镇长结婚那次吧。”

小镇的物资算不上丰富，一般不会浪费于繁文缛节。标记过的伴侣们一般只会吃顿家宴，只有及其少数人才有权力举办婚礼——这与其说是一种仪式，不如说是全镇共同的庆典。

金珉奎担忧地看向了尹净汉。然而后者只是咽下了烤肉，轻巧地朝人们笑了笑。

“再说吧。”他道，“这拨游匪虽然走了，说不定还会来下一拨呢。”

“你们真的要结婚吗？”

派对结束后金珉奎问他。其余人要么在客厅里打牌，要么在厨房里洗碗，他们两个则留在了院子里，收拾派对遗留的一地狼藉。

“我会去跟镇长讲的。”尹净汉叹气，“就是不知道他答不答应了。”

“镇长也不会逼你的吧……”金珉奎犹豫，“他不是还挺喜欢你的吗？”

“喜欢和这不是一码事啊。”青年弯腰拾着垃圾。“哪怕我这次拒绝了胜澈，他也会给我介绍其他人的。”

谁让我是Omega呢，他淡然地自言自语。金珉奎放下手里的酒瓶，心情复杂地看向了他。

“哥打算一直单身吗？”他问，“一直一个人过下去？”

“不是啊。”尹净汉轻描淡写道，“要有跟我两情相悦的人，我会跟他结为伴侣的。不过镇上的人我都认识这么久了，要能两情相悦早就两情相悦了——”

“要想找到那种人，可能只能离开这里吧。”

金珉奎一愣。

“……你要走吗？”

“哎一古，你怕啦？”尹净汉被他的表情逗笑了。“没关系，我就说说罢了——”

“我可是这的参谋啊。你以为我会丢下你们吗？”

金珉奎望着他，不知该说什么话。他想起崔胜澈在医院里说过，自己不能剥夺尹净汉的人生。然而尹净汉要想留在镇上，他就要放弃被爱的权利；反之他要想离开这里，他就得抛弃自己的故里。尹净汉是绝对不会那么做的，他不会为了自己的幸福抛下他们——

所以他只能留在这个镇上，放任他们剥夺自己的人生。

像是看出了他的想法，尹净汉的笑容沉淀了。但旋即他又勾起嘴角，伸手挠了挠对方的下巴。

“没事的，珉奎啊——”

他说，“这就是Omega的宿命呀。”


	4. Chapter 4

医生看见他时吃了一惊。

“怎么了净汉。你发情期不是下周吗？”

“您好啊姨母。”尹净汉在她桌前坐了下来。“最近时间不规律，我想提早开点药。”

“什么啊。你的发情期不是一直挺规律的吗？”医生挑起了一边的眉毛。“不是，又不是突然受了什么刺激——”

她忽然止住话头，摘下了鼻梁上的眼镜。

“净汉啊。你是不是有喜欢的人了？”

尹净汉停顿了几秒，这才不着痕迹的笑开了。

“说什么呢姨母……怎么连你也开我的玩笑啊。”

“哎咦，我知道你对胜澈不感兴趣嘛。”她露出了讳莫如深的笑容。“这要是你身体发出的讯号，不就证明你遇到了合适的对象吗？”

原来是这样。尹净汉在心里暗自琢磨，自己的激素水平起伏不定，或许和金珉奎的分化不无关系。

“哪有呀。”他笑着搪塞对方，“就是最近太累了，影响激素分泌了。”

“啊——也对……”医生恍然大悟，“不过，这会不会太危险了？你一个激素紊乱的Omega，要怎么跟着一群Alpha乱跑啊。”

“我也想躺着不动啊，可这不是人手不够嘛。”尹净汉拖长了声音向她撒娇，“姨母，您就多给我开点药嘛——只要及时预防，不就没事了吗？”

医生咂了咂嘴，嗔怪地剜了一眼他。“呀，哪有那么简单啊？”她暗忿着给他开药，“你吃了这么久抑制剂，估计早就开始耐药了——”

“要是有个万一，不就全完了吗？”她说着撕下处方，递到了他的手上。

万一？什么万一。

“不知道。”尹净汉答。“我怕她唠叨，所以就没问。”

那是个巡逻的绝佳天气。深绀的夜幕已经垂临，将一切都蒙入了青灰的阴翳。他们行走在后山之上，山脚下的小镇灯火通明，犹如结在地上的金色蛛网。

“不是，那你还巡逻干嘛……”金珉奎皱起了眉头，“哥，你休息一下比较好吧？”

“没事的——”尹净汉吃力地登着山路，“现在队里伤员那么多，总不能让你们连值吧。”

“但你体力这么差……”男生看着他咋舌。“呀，你真的走得下山吗？”

“这个嘛……”尹净汉灵机一动，“要不你把我背下去吧。”

嘿——哟！他说着跨步起跳，将两条长腿缠在了青年的腰上。年轻的Alpha被他压弯了腰，又好气又好笑地拍了拍他。

“哎咦这哥……”他把青年往上顿了一顿。“……还挺轻的？”

“所以你赶快啊。”尹净汉懒散地晃了晃脚。“GOGO珉奎GO——”

金珉奎笑着摇了摇头，找了处林荫把他放了下来。担心尹净汉在这着了凉，青年脱下外套披到了他肩上。

“你先在这等我，我转一圈再过来。”金珉奎道。“枪哥应该会用吧？”

“说什么呀。”青年不满，“我靶场的分数可比你高多了。”

咻，嗙！尹净汉得意地抽出配枪，朝他比了个射击的pose。然而金珉奎的外套对他实在过大，看起来可爱的程度远远大于可怕。

金珉奎被他逗笑了。“那我先走了——”

“哥，你小心啊。”他这么说着，伸手别起了尹净汉的鬓发。

每当金珉奎这么体恤自己，尹净汉总会下意识地绷紧身体。诚然，他知道彼此已经达成了共识，也知道这亲昵并无任何深意，可他的身体仍会感到甜蜜的震颤，正如他的内心仍会产生自发的警惕。抽了抽鼻子，尹净汉抬起了手臂，外套的袖口凑到鼻下，嗅到了熟成的红酒气息。

——不。不好——

像是察知到危险的将临，他的背上泛过了一阵寒意。五脏六腑在一瞬冻结成冰，令他毛骨悚然地缩紧了手臂。须臾尹净汉回过神来，又小心翼翼地闻了闻袖口，可那刺骨的凉意却消隐无踪，仿佛只是一场突如其来的梦境。夜风趟过身后的树林，吹得草叶沙沙而鸣。

风？

不，不是风——

尹净汉猛地跳了起来。他转身拔出了怀中的配枪，只见几名持械男女正在向他逼近。有人脸上还留存着烧伤的痕迹，令他们憎恶的表情倍显狰狞。

尹净汉攥紧了枪托，艰难地动了动喉结。要是珉奎在就好了，这个念头只闪现了一秒。他不在也好，他想，他不在正好。

那天聊起金珉奎后，洪知秀转述了男生倾吐的内容。其中包括了伊甸园的传说，也包括了他们的讨论结果。尹净汉听完吃吃地笑了，觉得他们天真得不可思议。

“什么差异啊……”他摇着头说道，“他们是想要做爱，所以才害羞的吧。”

“呀。”洪知秀挑起了眉毛。“善恶树给他们的又不是欲望——”

“可欲望不会让人耻辱啊。”尹净汉说，“他们原本想要做爱就去做爱，想光着身体就光着身体。但现在他们有了智慧，也就知道了这是野兽的行径……”

“但人还是想做爱嘛。”他抬眼狡黠地笑了。“所以他们才会觉得羞耻，非得找点什么把自己遮住才行。”

洪知秀却没有笑。他用复杂的目光望着友人，淡然的神色夹杂着几分悲悯。

“那么你呢？”他问尹净汉。

“你是想做野兽，还是想做人呢？”

“放——放开我！呃——唔……”

尹净汉拼命地挣扎着。他被那几个匪徒拖到了湖边的营地，就着泥泞的草坪撕去了衣衫。有人扳过他去查看了颈后，发现腺体上并没有愈合的齿印。

“小婊子。没被标记还出来乱跑？”有人在他脸上啐了一口。“你他妈让我们损失了多少，你以后就得给我们生多少！”

耳畔响起了不怀好意的冷笑。又有人掰开他的双腿，粗鲁地将手指捅入了穴道。那异物感实在过于强烈，令尹净汉咬破了自己的下唇。那头低束的马尾早已散落，令麦穗般的长发披在了眼前。一名女性撩开他的刘海，审视性地扳着他看了一眼。

“长得还挺漂亮。”她漫不经心地说着，俯身咬住了他的腺体。陌生的信息素涌入身体，强制地开启了他的发情反应。尹净汉的视线开始模糊，挣扎的力度也渐行渐弱，穴道里逐渐渗出了粘液，不自觉地扭起了腰来。

“你看，这就流水了。”男人嗤笑着抽出手指，给同伴们展示着他指间的细线。“Omega就是Omega，天生就他妈欠操嘛！”

尹净汉又想起了那个问句。你是想做野兽，还是想做人？在当时的他看来，这是个无需抉择的问题。人就是人，哪怕兽性未泯，也不可与野兽同日而语。可到了今日他才发现，原来自己并没有抉择的余地，只要被敌人咬上腺体，他也只是头野兽而已。

尹净汉痛苦地闭上了双眼。而就是在那一刻，他听见了刺耳的枪声。砰，砰砰——它们冷静地在耳畔响起，伴随着躯体倒地时的沉重呻吟。尹净汉费力地眨了眨眼睛，看向了从林中走来的身影，只见那人和敌人扭打在一起，散出了一股馥郁的红酒香气。

他闻起来像个真正的Alpha——尽管实事求地说，他早就成为了一个真正的Alpha。但尹净汉总觉得他不是那样的，至少他认识的金珉奎不是那样的。他认识的金珉奎是个娇憨的男孩，傻里傻气，笨手笨脚，做得一手好菜，喜欢帮妈妈打扫，会露出尖利的虎牙朝他微笑，像只玩具大熊一样挂在他背后撒娇。

尹净汉想保护那样的金珉奎。他想让他远离世俗压力，自由自在地做他自己——不只是他，还有崔胜澈、李知勋，权顺荣和其他的人们。对Alpha的信仰终将引来失败，令从中幸存的孩子变得麻木不仁。他们会信奉武力，吹捧集权，成为命运与力量的疯狂信者，并将优胜劣汰作为世界的准则。这一切的受害者难道只是Alpha么？受害者是不分性别的，受害者是他们所有人。

但他没能保护金珉奎，反倒被金珉奎保护了。他把泰迪熊带来了这里，带来了这刺眼的血泊里。

“……结束了……”他嘶哑道，“珉奎啊，都结束了……”

所有的敌人都业已断气，就连他身下的女子也已经肝脑涂地。可金珉奎依旧挥着手臂，一拳一拳地重复着攻击。这是他第一次杀人，但绝不是他最后一次杀人——似乎因此感到了震慑，青年的视线几近呆滞。直到听见那声呼唤，他才终于顿了手臂，缓之又缓地转过脸庞，遥遥地对上了他的眼神。

在那一刻，尹净汉明白了过来。明白了接下来将发生什么，也明白了这一切将必然发生——

这就是他们的宿命，而他们是逃不掉的。

似乎恢复了一线清明，金珉奎摇摇晃晃地站起了身。他扶起尹净汉无力的身躯，捋开长发查看了他的腺体。

“……强制发情？”他动了动喉结。“哥带药了么……？”

“……没用的……”尹净汉摇了摇潮红的脸庞。“我为了预防，出门前就吃过了……”

医生同他所说的万一，恐怕就是指这种情形。他的身体早已对药物产生了耐性，不但阻止不了强制发情，也缓解不了因此而生的情欲。闻见浸淫着酒味的花香，青年沉默地俯下了身来。他梳开尹净汉散落的金发，拭去了他纵横交错的泪水。

“没事的，哥。我先临时标记你，然后再把你带回去——”

“……不……”尹净汉潮红着脸摇头。“……不要……”

“……直接标记我。”他说，“现在就标记我。”

金珉奎愣住了。他愕然地瞪圆了眼睛，在情欲里费力地维持着清明。

“可是，哥——”

“……要是继续留在卫队，就免不了会有这种局面。”尹净汉气喘吁吁地说道，“但如果就现在被标记，至少可以避免强制发情……”

“拜托了，珉奎——只要标记就好了，不结为伴侣也可以……”他难耐地皱起了脸。“之后的事情不用你管……我会瞒着大家……继续吃抑制剂……”

虽然身体已经被欲望统领，他的头脑却异常地清醒。是了，只有早日被人标记，他才不会沦为敌人的禁脔。但这个人不能是崔胜澈，也不能是其他的Alpha。他们无法理解自己的动机，一定会想与自己结为伴侣。所以最合适的人选便是金珉奎了：他对自己并无特殊感情，也理解自己这么做的原因。

但尹净汉并不想锁住他的一生。标记对Alpha的影响并不显著，不会妨碍他们再寻伴侣。金珉奎还能拥有自己的人生，以及一段源自内心而发的爱情——

所以他最好自由地活下去，带上尹净汉的份一起。

金珉奎动了动喉结，许久都没说话。最终他苦涩地笑了笑，伸手把尹净汉的刘海拂开了。

“……说什么呢哥……”

他说，“我怎么会丢下你一个人呢。”

尹净汉怔住了。是啊，金珉奎从不是自私的孩子——他会替虚弱的尹净汉拿包，会拿体温给尹净汉暖手，会像脱下外套给他取暖，也必然会拒绝他的提议。分化给予了他性别，但并没有覆盖他的一切。他还是尹净汉认识的大男孩，那个他想保护的大男孩。

尹净汉想笑，但他笑不出来。

腺体被咬下的那一刻，他漏出了一声甜腻的呻吟。醉人的红酒在他体内泛滥开来，驱散了陌生Alpha留下的气味。他迷茫地环住青年的脊背，几乎难耐地索取着对方的亲吻。金珉奎满足了他的愿望，顺从地将舌头送进了他唇间。他们互相撕扯，互相吸吮，活像两只饥饿的饕餮，誓要舐尽对方齿间的津液。

“珉……珉奎啊……”尹净汉哑着嗓子叫他，“……进……进来吧……”

“哥……”青年的声音因情欲嘶哑。“你确定……？”

Omega胡乱地点了点头。纤长的手指捉住性器前端，笨拙地将他往穴口里送。理性融化成了甜蜜的熔岩，在脑海之中翻滚沸腾。他在丰沛的快感里流下了眼泪，支离破碎地呼唤着Alpha的名字。

珉奎啊。珉奎。

我们是为什么而出生的呢？

只是为了繁衍么？只是为了幸存么？只是为了做一枚齿轮，见证人类的最终的毁灭么？

尹净汉总觉得不是这样的。他想保护这个小镇，想为镇上的人们活着。可他也知道，自己是因此才会痛苦的，这意味着他得接受宿命，为自己对自由的渴望受刑。

那么来吧。惩罚我吧——他搂紧了金珉奎的脊背，几乎放浪地呻吟出声。刺穿我。捣碎我。拥有我。宠爱我。让我全心全意地为你所有，从此不再拥有这恼人的自我。我们会拥有一座房子，一堆孩子，无数次琐碎的争吵与无数次激烈的性事。我们并不适合对方，也并不理解对方，但我们会相处下去的，就像其他所有人一样。

在不知多少次冲撞之下，金珉奎在他的生殖腔里打成了结。那是一种异常充盈的感觉，他从未发现自己如此空虚，直到被金珉奎的精液填满。丰沛的情绪湮没了他的四肢百骸，可那究竟是喜还是悲，此刻的尹净汉已然无法分辨。

“胜澈哥会揍我的。”金珉奎在他身上呢喃。尹净汉安静地垂下眼睛，伸手轻轻地捋着他的头发。

“别怕。”他说，“他揍不下手的。”

两个人都笑了起来。尹净汉侧过脸去，和他一起望向了月下的湖水。和顺的夜风在湖上破开波澜，让粼粼的银光照亮了夜晚。那景色看起来如此静谧，谁知岸边却是七零八落的尸首，以及一对尚在交媾的野兽。

结已经渐渐地退去了，但他们谁也没有动。他们凝视着那幕湖光，仿佛那才是世界真正的模样。

忽然金珉奎说：“哥，你走吧。”

尹净汉愣了一愣。

“那你先拿出来——”

“不是。”青年打断了他。“我是说，让你从镇上离开。”

两人安静了下来。一时没有了别的声音，只闻一叠叠涟漪来势汹汹，争先恐后地撞得粉身碎骨。

“哥想做我的Omega吗？”金珉奎直截了当地问他。“不想的话就趁现在走吧。”

“……可我走不了啊。”尹净汉笑了。“就是因为我走不了，所以才会叫你标记我吧——”

“为什么不能走？青年反问他。“能做参谋的不只哥一个吧。”

“但我比较擅长呀。”尹净汉柔声安抚他，“像这么重要的事情，还是得让擅长的人来吧。”

“不是的，哥——”青年不耐地支起了身体。

“人应该做自己想做的事啊。难道Omega擅长生育，就必须得生育吗？”

尹净汉一愣。他眨了眨眼睛，凝视着对方的瞳仁。

“……我明白你的意思。但珉奎啊，差异是存在的……”

“有差异又如何呢？”金珉奎问他。“难道我们不都是人么？”

尹净汉无言了。青年读懂了他的缄默，严肃地凝视着他的眼睛。

“哥，我们缺的不是军师啊。我们缺的是能加入卫队、和我们一起战斗的人——不仅是Alpha、还有Beta和Omega。我们得告诉他们，没有人该成为什么人，也没有人不该成为什么人。”

“所以哥，不要回去了。”金珉奎恳切地望着他。“要想真的拯救大家，我们就必须反抗不可。”

尹净汉怔怔地望了回去。标记的餍足尚未褪去，令他下意识地产生了质疑。的确，他的离开或许会给镇上带来不小的冲击。但他们真能理解他离去的原因吗？哪怕理解了，就真的能接受吗？就算他的离去改变了这个镇，对这个业已崩坏的世界又有何助益？难道这不是一种徒劳的挣扎，只能令他们与幸福失之交臂？

他凝视着金珉奎的眼睛。他知道，对方也在想一样的事情。

“好。”他说，“那我们走吧。”

强制发情激发的情欲并不持久。他们麻利地收拾了身体，换上在这找到的干净衣裳。这片营地还有好些物资，水，干粮，武器弹药，以及改装过的越野车辆。金珉奎把物资清点打包，整齐地码进了那辆车里。尹净汉担心卫队会派人找他，让金珉奎就着月光给他铰短了头发。

“哎呀。”尹净汉就着湖上的倒影打量自己，“感觉没有以前好看了。”

“说什么呢。”金珉奎掸了掸他肩上的碎发，“哥是镇上最好看的啊。”

“最好看的Omega？”尹净汉想起了他的外号。“你也是这么想的吗？”

“不是。”青年答道。“在所有人里，你都是最好看的。”

他们没有谈及之后的事情。到底要去哪里，要不要做绝育，打算跟镇上怎么交代，怎么让无首的卫队维持下去。或许他会后悔的。或许他开出几十公里就会反悔，急不可耐地逃回镇里。镇上的人们虽然会责骂他们的轻浮，但仍然会祝福他们这对新生的伴侣。或许那才是正确的选择。或许他们现在做的全是错的——

可尹净汉已经不在乎了。如果这是错的，那就错下去吧。

等他们收拾停当，天已经快亮了。世界像是被注满了墨水，随着晨光将至而渐渐稀释。他们把车颠簸地开下了山，来到了离镇上最近的公路上。金珉奎在路口下了车，走到了驾驶座的车窗旁。

“知道地图在哪吧？”他俯下身来四处指点。“水，吃的，还有枪——”

“都知道啦。”尹净汉说。“你刚不都说过了吗。”

金珉奎仍然皱着眉头，闷闷不乐地看着车厢。“记得按时吃药。”他说，“不要开太快了。”

知道他在没话找话，尹净汉静静地凝望着他。然而体内的情愫却泛滥如潮，叫嚣着想要留下他，想要拥抱他，他们理应在一起，因为他是他的Alpha。

半晌他问：“你要一起来吗？”

金珉奎一愣，茫然地望着他。

“……哥希望我一起来吗？”

“这个嘛……”尹净汉顿了顿。

“我挺希望你来的。所以，你还是不来比较好吧。”

金珉奎听懂了他的意思，撇着嘴唇苦涩地笑了。他伸出手来，仔细地捋开了尹净汉的鬓发。

“对了，珉奎——”

“嗯？”

尹净汉冲他招了招手。青年以为他要些说什么，不想尹净汉扶住他的下颚，轻轻地印上了自己的双唇。

那是个极尽缱绻，几乎不含欲望的吻。温柔，缓和，不含猥亵的成分，反倒像是在舔舐伤痕。金珉奎愣了一愣，旋即从善如流地回应了他。两人吻得极尽绵长，而又毕显决绝，彼此心里都很清楚，这便是他们交换的最后一个吻。

在这一夜，尹净汉作别了他出生长大的伊甸。他将要离开乐园给予的庇佑，独自走进荒芜而陌生的原野。但他又隐隐觉得，自己并没有真的离开伊甸，或许他正在去往伊甸的路上，寻找着那个传说之中的乐园。那里没有男女之分，更没有二次分化，人类可以不被本能束缚，自由自在地做他自己。尹净汉不知如何抵达那里。但在这个黎明，他决定启程前往那里。

一吻结束，他们亲昵地撞了撞鼻子。金珉奎与他额头相贴，垂着眼睑笑了起来。

“挺好的。” 尹净汉轻声道。

“什么？”

“我说挺好的——”

他说，“标记我的人是你，我觉得挺好的。”

金珉奎顿了一顿，也跟着笑开了。

“……是啊。”他说，“我标记的人是哥，我也觉得挺好的。”

尹净汉笑着拍了拍他的脸，让金珉奎从车窗里退了出来。他不敢转头，也不敢分神，把脚放在离合器上，几近偏执地握紧了手刹。直到车子行驶出去，他才终于侧过了眼睛，只见后视镜里的青年伫立原地，在清晨熹微的光线里逐渐远去。

尹净汉紧紧地咬住下唇，抬起手来抹了把脸颊。然而袖子方才抬至前方，便闻到了淡淡的红酒香气。与此同时，第一抹日光挣脱了黑夜，朝阳破开重重云海，让金辉在原野上绽放开来。他眯起眼睛往外看去，只见金珉奎已然化作了一个小点，越来越远，旋即消隐不见。可尹净汉仍然盯着那一点，用全身的力气盯着那一点—— 

他知道，这便是他们相爱的瞬间。

End.


End file.
